


Adjusting To

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2014 [6]
Category: Claymore
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Attempted a thing for this prompt at fic_promptly -> <i>Claymore, the Twin Trainees, adjusting to life outside the Organization is easier with a few routines to follow.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Adjusting To

**Author's Note:**

> Attempted a thing for this prompt at fic_promptly -> _Claymore, the Twin Trainees, adjusting to life outside the Organization is easier with a few routines to follow._

Adjusting to a new life without the directions of the Organization and their training handler is difficult for them.

None of their comrades know what to do with them and their only predecessors are dead. So they are technically alone and there is no one else like them.

So they stick mostly to the fringes of this new world that their comrades are learning to live in, using their abilities to pick off Yoma that stray near until Captain Miria comes for them. The group that follows her are naturally wary of them as she gives them the choice of joining her or going to the Holy City where some of the others are. 

Joining the group gives them new routines to learn as they join a group made up of members who are uncertain of their place in a world without the Organization.


End file.
